Wave on Wave
by AlsLingo
Summary: This is a Veronica that talks, that shares, that teases with no malice. This is the Veronica that she used to be, but hasn’t lost her sarcasm, her wit or her fearlessness.


**A/N – I'm having horrible, horrible writers block and I forced myself to sit down and write something. My writing has been a little unfocused, okay a lot unfocused. And here's what came of it, it doesn't really have a place. I just, I've been reading a lot of VM fiction, which usually helps to boost my muse into full gear. But like I said, my writing, unfocused. I was just going for a little lighthearted happiness here. **

"You know what would be great?"

"That you would stop asking me that question," Logan mumbled taking a sip of the bottle of beer held in his hands. He shrugged slightly glancing off to the side before back at her, breaking in to a full grin, "what? You've asked me it like seventeen times tonight."

"Fine," Veronica sighed, lifting her own bottle of beer to her lips, allowing the bronzed liquid to slide down her throat, the coolness, the sharp bubbles of carbonation as she felt lightheaded from the alcohol she had boosted from Logan's twenty four pack a mere two minutes earlier. Staring at the ocean with Logan next to her, she closed her eyes briefly, listening to the ocean rolling in and out, the soft medley of the waves. Opening them again, she stared at the stars and then back at him, giving him a slight smile before staring at a spot in the sand, "but seriously, you know what would be great?"

Logan groaned falling back in the sand, holding his bottle up in the air to keep from spilling, Veronica watched him carefully, her eye brows raised, he lifted his head and then propped himself up by his elbows, "okay Mars, what else would be really great?"

She smiled slightly, her hair blowing slightly with the wind, looking at him over her shoulder, "that right now, at this moment, you and I could just, run away to any where in the world and not a single person would care."

He stared at her for a long moment, feeling a bit sorry that he teased her earlier. It had been two months and 13 days since school had ended and summer had officially begun. And so far, he and Veronica had spent nearly every day together. She never told him that she broke up with Piz, and he had never asked. She never told him that she had turned down the offer for the FBI internship. He had found out when Keith had called him, demanded an explanation as to why his daughter was throwing away her future for him. Logan had been nearly too stunned to answer, but he managed to choke out a, 'I don't know.'

A full week had passed and Logan, with Keith's help, managed to get Veronica another chance, this time for the fall. Both were shocked when she turned them down. Logan was furious and Keith was worse. Logan didn't talk to her for another week, until he crawled through her small window of her apartment, or well, tumbled through the window. Veronica had laughed, and then Logan laughed and then they laughed together. It wasn't until nearly dawn when Veronica finally 'fessed up. She didn't deserve this internship, not after how she ruined her dad's election.

Logan confessed his own secret; he didn't want her to leave. Veronica offered a solution; she would go, only if he would follow her. So that's how he found himself enrolled at Georgetown and Veronica was preparing for her internship. Keith took a bit longer to jump on board, not until he realized that his daughter was happy and she would soon go to Georgetown with Logan.

They never kissed, they never held hands and they definitely never had sex anymore. Logan missed it, missed getting to touch her, kissing her, whispering dirty words until she blushed a bright pink. But he swallowed his desire down, smiled warmly every time she hugged him, held her tight and memorized her. He's thought about their new found friendship, and he realizes he's never been happier. This is a Veronica that talks, that shares, that teases with no malice. This is the Veronica that she used to be, but hasn't lost her sarcasm, her wit or her fearlessness.

"Do you want to run away together?" Logan sat up, his tone light and teasing. His smile hidden behind the bottle of beer he brought to his lips.

She sighed again, taking another sip of her beer, "sometimes," she laughed softly, looking up at the sky again. He smiled in return. "Got an email from Wallace today." He listens patiently as she rattles on about her best friend, how he's doing, what he's seeing. The only thing missing is her saying that she wishes she could see Wallace, have him back at home. But she doesn't say it, and she doesn't have to, because Logan already knows.

"Hey, Logan," Veronica's voice is quiet, tinged with humor, "you know what would be great?"

He rolled his eyes and groaned before crushing his mouth over hers. The kiss is brief, almost as quick as the first kiss he had with his first girlfriend in second grade before she ran away crying saying she didn't want to get cooties from him. His hand is wrapped around her neck, his thumb unconsciously stroking her cheek. Veronica's eyes wide, surprised at the move. Surprised that after all they'd been through, after all the pain and heartache, after their separation, their desperation to not be apart that they were both willing to stall any chances at another romance. Surprised that he thought they would go down that route again, surprised that Logan was definitely a glutton for punishment.

He pulled his hand away slowly, desperate to keep the moment from ending, "sorry, I just…" he trailed off looking away from her, taking another drink of his bottle, wishing almost desperately that he could drop in to his bottle and hide from the rejection that's about to happen.

Veronica took another drink, a long one, finishing her bottle, reaching for another bottle, taking a quick sip, still watching him carefully. She's not even sure why she's laughing, not even why it's making her laugh so hard. Laugh until she's clutching her stomach; laugh some more when Logan gives her a look like she's gone insane. "Sorry, I was just thinking about what would be great."

"Veronica," His brow creased his tone warning.

"I was thinking," She continued a smile on her face taking another long sip of her beer, "of all the things that would be great," she smiled again as he gave her a glare, "that was a pretty good one." She shrugged holding the beer up.

"What are you saying?" He moved, instinctively closer to her.

She sighed, glancing around the dark beach, listening to the rolling of the waves. Taking in the last moments of quiet she probably would have with Logan for the rest of the summer. She pursed her lips contemplating her move, setting the beer in the sand; she crawled to sit on her knees, moving to sit between his legs, her sitting on the back of her legs, a smile on her face. "I was beginning to wonder when you'd get around to that." Logan stared at her, setting his beer down next to him, he hesitantly cupped her cheeks, pulling her towards him, kissing her softly. "I missed you." She whispered holding on to his shirt.

"I've been here the whole time," he whispered back, pressing their foreheads together.

She rolled her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck, "You know what I mean," she groaned hugging him tightly. They sat together, holding each other tightly. Veronica smiled, "Logan?"

"Yeah?" He pulled back, looking in her eyes.

"You know what would be great?" She smiled again, as he groaned falling back in the sand. She laughed pushing at his leg. "We should move in together in DC."

Logan instantly lifted his head, his eyes wide, "are you serious?"

"No," she shook her head, "but you should have seen your face," she laughed as he sat up, wrapping his arms around her. She squirmed slightly until her back was resting against his chest. They sat together silent, she smiled slightly at the feel of his chest rising and falling at her back. "You happy?" She asked, her head tilted to the side trying to look up at him. He nodded kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah, I am now." He rested his chin next to her temple, as they listened quietly to the roll of the waves and rustling of the wind. Happiness found him.

**A/N – Okay, so my characterization might be a little weird, I think after all the things that happened at the end of season three I think it's all coming to head for Veronica. I really think if we would have gotten an opportunity to see a season 4 that Veronica's shield would start to crack, especially with her father's election and Logan helping her. I think in the end Veronica isn't quite as capable of she might be used to steel herself and ignore the regret she would be feeling over hurting these two people. **

**I'm hoping that eventually I'll pull it together and post a few longer stories that I've been slowly building. As always, thanks for reading and thanks for listening. Thank you for replying and giving me great feedback. **


End file.
